


tourniquet

by ardearon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardearon/pseuds/ardearon
Summary: repost
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Jeongyeon couldn't take it anymore; the pounding was incessant.

She slammed her spatula down onto the stove burner, causing spaghetti sauce to splatter all over the range and temperature knobs. Jeongyeon had just wanted a peaceful afternoon to prepare her mother's birthday gift. She'd already had to backtrack a few times and begin the process again, wiping the cooking area after every mishap. Her hands were a bit wrinkly as a result, but that was just as well. She had rings and bracelets to pretty them up.

Sana, Jeongyeon's neighbor, was making a ruckus in the apartment next door. She and her girlfriend seemed to have just had an argument, for Sana had a tendency to stress-build furniture afterward. 

Jeongyeon would normally accommodate such partialities, perhaps even drum along and vocalize a random melody, but her current task required her full attention, so Jeongyeon decided to pay her loud neighbor a visit.

Taking off her apron, she took a determined stance and waltzed out of her apartment to face the wreath-adorned wooden door. In between the thunderous hammering, she could make out small sniffles and uttered cries of anger.

"Fuck *pow* you *pow* fuck *pow* you *pow* fuck *pow* you *pow* it's *pow* fucking *pow* new *pow* years *WHACK*." 

Jeongyeon stills her loose fist hovering over the door, sighing. She plodded back to the confines of her own home, back to the hulking mess that was her kitchen. Calling her mom, she explained that she'll just order takeout and they can have a dual birthday-New Year's celebration at her apartment.

In the process of inviting friends and family to the event, Jeongyeon heard what sounded like a mini explosion outside of her door, followed by a series of curses. She went to investigate, opening the door to find a disheveled Sana sprawled across the floor with a fallen box of miscellaneous belongings at her side.

Sana was clothed in what was clearly pajamas, with tousled hair and an obvious lack of makeup. Jeongyeon felt - pity. She knelt down and helped to replace some of the items into the worn-out cardboard. 

"Let me help you with these.."

Sana rubbed her eyes, pronouncedly red and swollen, and sighed. "Thanks, Jeongyeon." She smiled briefly; it was a little contrived, but the sincerity was there, Jeongyeon could tell.

"No problem.." Jeongyeon stood up, holding the box with one hand and helping Sana up with the other. "Hey, if you're not doing anything for New Year's, I'm throwing a party at my place. It's also to celebrate my mom's birthday, but I promise the booze will make up for the old people."

Sana chuckled hoarsely. "Yea, I'll think about it." She transferred the box back to her own hands, faintly welling up again as her eyes came upon the contents. "Thank you, again." Then she stalked down the hallway toward the elevator as Jeongyeon watched her, hands coming up to rub her nape. Something like the hint of a smile was drawn across her face.

-

It was around 11:30pm when the guests started leaving, some tripping over the threshold and others depending on their trusty cane to guide them through. All were mildly intoxicated as they bade final birthday wishes to Mrs. Yoo, hacking and howling about the 'wicked party.'

Jeongyeon kindly held the door open for them as she reminded each to take their prescribed medications and have a good night's sleep, being extra stern to her mother. "Don't stay up watching your dramas again," Jeongyeon jokingly threatened. She kissed her mother on both cheeks and gently closed the door until an audible click sounded.

Sighing, Jeongyeon scanned the haphazard area that was her living room and kitchen, moving to pick up the carelessly discarded whiskey bottles and forgotten watches. She made a mental note to return them later. As she slid open the balcony door to air out the place, she heard a small stir and low groan coming from her bedroom.

"Ahh, that's right I let Sana rest there because she was so drunk.." she mumbled to herself. Sana had spent the entire night reciting the same story of heartbreak to anyone who would listen. Most were hard of hearing anyway as they nodded and nodded, their wrinkled necks sagging in a yo-yo. 

"And she broke up with me right before New Year's when I've always mentioned how I've never had a New Year's kiss and really, really wanted one with her. Can you believe it? She is so selfish. I don't know why I ever dated her." 

Sana downed another shot of unflavored vodka, swallowing a large gulp of cranberry juice after as a chaser. "I know it sounds kinda stupid, but it was important to me, ya know? I've wanted one ever since I saw some random tv special in middle school. But the timing was never right, I guess."

Jeongyeon ambled toward the bedroom, taking careful steps with slightly raised heels so she wouldn't startle the other girl. Peeking through the open gap of the door, she spotted Sana in a fetus position with Jeongyeon's graph-lined comforter pulled up to her neck. Light snores slowly augmented in volume as Jeongyeon tip-toed across to the side Sana's face was. 

Jeongyeon bent her knees a tad to take a closer look at Sana, noticing a small sheen of sweat coating her forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed as she debated on waking Sana up at all, but her cheap couch was currently indented by the many elderly bottoms that were previously occupying it. 

She wouldn't mind sleeping on it if absolutely necessary, but since Sana lived right next door, it seemed like a small gamble to pay as Sana would probably rather sleep in her own bed as well. Scanning Sana's face, she placed a gentle, tentative hand near where her arm met her shoulder.

"Sana, wake up," Jeongyeon whispered as she lightly shook Sana back and forth. "We need to get you back to your own bed."

"Mm-mm," a disgruntled Sana murmured. "Comfy." She hauled the blanket completely over her head, causing an even thicker sheen of sweat to develop as she struggled to breathe properly. 

Jeongyeon sighed heavily and with an act of drastic measure, moved to the foot of the bed and forcibly pulled the comforter down until it was at Sana's ankles. She'll have to clean that later. 

Sana shivered as the large cloth fell off her body, leaving her in just flared black trousers and a polka-dot red blouse. At least she had the sense to take off her heels, tossing them to the carpeted floor in the back. 

"Come on, up you go." Jeongyeon dragged Sana's feet until they dangled over the bed cliff. Sana grumbled in response, enclosing her upper body as she tightly squeezed her arms and smushed her face into the comfortable, warm bed sheets. 

Jeongyeon stepped back, placing her hands on her hips as she scrutinized the scene before her, conducting a plan. Smirking, she replied cooly, "Ya know.. I think Mr. Kim left his wool cap here. I hear he has chronic lice. And since you're soo cold, perhaps I should- " 

Sana bolted upward in a catapulting motion, self-inducing a boggled head and rising bile, which she promptly gulped down. Had it not been for the steadying hands on her waist, her jelly-like, wavering frame might have found a new bed on the ground. She grasped Jeongyeon's shoulder with one hand and used the other to apply pressure on her eyelid, focusing on breathing to regain control.

She allowed herself to languidly lean on Jeongyeon, even going as far as subtly inhaling the scent of Jeongyeon's neck skin as she unabashedly cuddled into its crook. She was disappointed and a bit taken aback at what smelled like herbal medicine and tobacco. Must be the aftermath of the party. However, at its heart, there was something different, unique, good, inherently Jeongyeon. 

She focused on that. Her arms encircled Jeongyeon's neck as her eyelids fluttered closed. She could sense Jeongyeon's discomfort at the proximity and pouted, but she could also sense the almost imperceptible goosebumps that arose on Jeongyeon's skin. Her heart lifted and - she did not move.

Jeongyeon stood motionless and awkward as her brain channeled through several radio waves. Finally, she cleared her throat and attempted to call Sana's name but found that her voice had just - flown away, out of her control. Sana giggled. "Yes, Jeongyeonie?"

They weren't very close, mostly operating on the usual cordial neighborly relationship. But drunk Sana seemed to have an aching affinity to engage in comfort, discarding boundaries and uninhibiting sober Sana's minute desire to keep their neighborly relationship neighborly. 

Wildly blushing, Jeongyeon's mind and voice seemed to have found the correct radio frequency as she answered, "Uh, shall we go?" She asked lamely, rolling her eyes. 

Sana nodded as her drunken haze seemed to have returned fleetly. Jeongyeon felt the weight on her body heavy. She sighed, secretly wishing for the overly affectionate Sana back. At least that Sana was able to carry herself (she ignored the small nagging that intimated an additional reason).

"Ugh, here, get on my back." Jeongyeon crouched over in front of Sana, waiting. Sana's eyes glimmered for just a moment as she excitedly hopped onto Jeongyeon, producing a small yelp as she nuzzled into Jeongyeon's neck. "Don't forget your shoes." Sana maneuvered her toes to hook onto the heel straps, lifting them into her hands with a small grunt. 

Jeongyeon shifted to stabilize them and began the trek to Sana's apartment. 

It didn't help that Sana occasionally switched on mischief-mode, creating sounds and movements that mimicked riding a horse. Jeongyeon felt more like a mule as she wondered if this was the same girl experiencing a breakup. 

Approaching Sana's door, now wreath-free, Jeongyeon tapped Sana's thigh with her agile fingers. "We're here. Where are your keys?" Sana mumbled something inaudible into her shoulder. "Say that again?"

Sana slightly lifted her jaw to speak. "Back pocket." Then she returned to her previous position, completely discarding the responsibility in her hands. 

Jeongyeon sighed. "Sana. I have to hold you. You'll fall if I get them."

"No, I won't." Sana tightened her hold on Jeongyeon, overlapping her ankles at the front. Jeongyeon accepted defeat and closed her eyes in sprouting embarrassment as she blindly reached for Sana's backside, grasping at vague outlines as Sana just - giggled. 

Jeongyeon made haste, and then they were through the door. 

Sana's apartment was decorated with complementary hues of light pinks and greens. Mountains of plushies adorned both the couch and shelves, sitting beside photographs of the important people in her life. One frame was faced down and an unfinished bird house lay in the corner of the living room. 

Jeongyeon noted the exact layout of her own apartment and moved toward the presumed bedroom. In there, she encountered what looked like a holding area for fevered patients. 

There were massive amounts of used tissues strewn everywhere and the pillowcases looked stained with the remnants of tears and drool. Maybe Jeongyeon's bed would've been better, after all. She gently sat Sana down at the foot of the bed and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "Wait here, okay?" 

She didn't wait for a response before she started foraging through Sana's nightstand and dresser, coming upon a doable t-shirt and a clean pillowcase. 

"We need to get you out of this dress, okay?" Jeongyeon gazed at her with tender eyes. "It'd be really uncomfortable to sleep in." Sana nodded, attempting to dissociate out of this place filled with jagged pain and too-recent memories. She didn't want any of it.

Jeongyeon unzipped her dress, attentively pulling it off her with unwavering, unshy eyes. Her focus was on taking care of Sana, aiding her level of comfort as best as she could. When she was done, she folded it and placed it down on the dresser. 

Then - frail arms were encircling her waist as a soft sob echoed throughout the silent room. "Stay. Please." Sana croaked out, peering down at the floor in shame. Jeongyeon immediately engulfed her in a deep embrace, responding with a resolute 'of course.'

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Jeongyeon softly caressing Sana's hair and whispering hushes of ' _it's okay, it's okay, I'm here.._ ' as Sana openly cried into Jeongyeon's shirt in an erratic rhythm of unmeasurable sniffles to hard-wracking sobs. 

Jeongyeon pressed her lips to the crown of Sana's head, hoping to transfer even the tiniest modicum of warmth to Sana - beautiful Sana, with her mauled heart in hand---

and the bellowing tolls of the new year seeping into her lifeline.


End file.
